It's Love.
by Rey
Summary: Will the boys get that goodnight kiss? Warning: Extreme amounts of sweetness. Read at your own risk. PG for ... extreme lovey-doveyness. Man, I have to start writing violent fics...


Out

Out-Of-Story Notes / Disclaimer: Hm.. Well, okay, it's just more lovey-dovey romancey stories designed to perhaps bring a tear to your eye or at least make you mildly like "awwwwww..." after subjecting myself to the bittersweetness of writing my JR stories, I felt I should write something ... happier. Mhm. Oh, and I suppose this is again based off Sniper's universe. I like [comments][1]. And reviews. Well, you don't have to, but it'd be nice if you read this story and liked it. And yes, this is a _very_ stereotypical romance. So bite me, sheesh, I just felt like I had to get this off my back. ::makes a sulky face:: Oh, and the whole concept of the Powerpuff Universe, so on, belongs to Cartoon Network an' Craig McCracken an' junk. Yeh. So, on with the show!

It's Love.   
by Rey

**(Scene: On the top of a brown-green hill overlooking Townsville. A crescent moon hangs above the picturesque view.)**

The boy, red cap tilted at a jaunty angle over his head, lovingly caressed the girl's cheek, gazing into her beautifully crystalline pink eyes which shimmered in the crescent-moon's light. This was, of course, the adorable couple of Brick and Blossom. The young pair sat together on the top of chocolate hill, underneath the oak tree. A very romantic spot, and, after Brick had convinced Blossom lightning wouldn't strike them, seeing as it was a clear day, they had headed there after a group date at the Italian restaurant with brothers and sisters alike. The redheads had both eaten in moderation, as well as their blue counterparts, but Butch and Buttercup had gorged themselves silly.

Brick, a little self-consciously, adjusted his cap as he kissed her. Responding to the young, very young lovers, the temperature in the air almost rose a few degrees, and one could almost hear romantic violin music playing in the background as they embraced, each looking up at the unending expanse of star-dotted sky, and the moon which hung lazily above.

**(Scene change: A dark movie theater, people in the background munching popcorn, sipping drinks, et cetera.)**

****Boomer, being his usual semi-romantic self, had taken his _Cheri_ to watch a movie. Chivalrously he had let her pick the movie from the posters as he dug up his wallet and as such had ended up watching_ Jolly Jamie's Pirate Adventures_. Not exactly what he would've chosen personally, but hey, if that's what Bubbles wanted, he'd watch it with her. It wasn't turning out to be too bad, either, although it was probably because she was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. He slid an arm around her shoulders, across the seat.

"Tired, _Cheri_?" He smiled, affectionately kissing her ear. She giggled at the feathery touch on the side of her head.

"A little bit, Boomie, but I like this movie..." Her eyes shined as she looked to him, a smile just touching her features, in a slightly toned-down version of the **look**. Boomer gains a slightly confused expression, as if his thoughts had been disrupted in mid-think. Bubbles giggled again and kissed him, before returning her attention to the movie, snuggling closer to his side.

**(Scene change: An arcade. As it is a Saturday night, there are still kids messing around with the machines.)**

****Buttercup and Butch are battling violently on one of the machines, faces twisted with concentration, beads of sweat visibly forming on foreheads and dripping down as they fight. Eventually, Butch collapses to his knees in an agonized pose as Buttercup lapses into a victory dance.

"I beat you, I beat you, ha! And you said I couldn't." Buttercup jeered, sticking her tongue out. Butch glared at her for a second, before gaining a slightly evil grin. A moment or two later, he had tackled her into the side of the machine and settled on her stomach, pinning her down. In a slightly suggestive position, of course.

"Don't get mad, get even," he smirked. Buttercup lay docile for a second, before throwing him off. He growled playfully and pursued her out of the mall, out into the open night sky, twin streaks of green lining the sky in infinite patterns.

****(Scene: Chocolate Hill.)

Brick slid his arms around her neck once more, and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling. "Bloss?"

Blossom smiled back, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Yes, Bricky?"

"I love you," He pronounced, and he kissed her.

**(Scene: The theater - imagine a slight time lapse.)**

****Outside the theater, Boomer held Bubbles hand tight. They were both wearing jackets over their usual 'uniforms', and Bubbles looked very much cuter than usual, as Boomer would have gladly told anyone if they'd asked.

They simply stood near the road curb, holding hands and gazing out at the sky. After a while, Bubbles glanced to Boomer, looking a little sleepy. "Boomie?"

"Yes, _Cheri_?" Boomer smiled at her, reaching to run a hand through her hair.

"...I love you." And, tugging him closer, she kissed him.

**(Scene: The street. Just.. anywhere on the street. Random piece of street.)**

****Buttercup, holding tightly onto Butch's hand, was dragged along laughing as Butch led her through the streets wildly. All the passersby would see were double, luminescent streaks of green, and perhaps hear a slight of Buttercup's ringing laughter as they passed. Together they ascended towards the night sky, almost perfectly in tune to each other, as if they could read each others' thoughts. Then, mere shadows against the frame of the moon's light, the figures merged as they whispered oaths of love to one other, and finally joined in a kiss.

**(Scene: Later that night, at the Utonium household.)**

Buttercup lay stomach-down on the bed, and appeared to be reading a magazine, even though her unfocused eyes demonstrated her thoughts were elsewhere. Bubbles idly scribbled on a sheet of lined paper with a crayon, and Blossom sat near the window, staring dreamily out at the moon. After a few moments, the Professor entered.

"Girls, it's almost time for bed. ... Girls?"

As if waking from a dream, all three slowly came back to consciousness. Blossom hovered towards their father-figure. "Yes, Professor? Bed, you say?"

Wearing a mildly amused expression, the Professor nodded. "Yes, girls, bed. Now wash up, and I'll be back in a little while to tuck you all in." The Professor had had extra time that night, so he could give them a little more attention. The girls nodded obediently as they hovered to the bathroom, almost in a daze. The Professor shrugged to himself, and left the room, mumbling, "What's gotten into them? It's like they're in love." And he laughed it off and returned to reading his newspaper.

(You don't know how right you are, Professor.)

   [1]: mailto:TheAK472@aol.com



End file.
